Tuer pour oublier la guerre
by Mr.Cruel
Summary: Ce texte est l'histoire de Creig Vohanstein, un ancien habitant de l'abri 13.13 qui tente de survivre dans les  Terres Dévastées . L'histoire ce situe  après  la fin du jeu, selon ma version la Légion a pris le contrôle de tout.
1. Mes débuts

**Mes débuts**

_**Note de l'auteur: L'histoire ce situe après le jeu, après la prise des Terres Désolées par la Légion. Le texte suit bien sûr les idées de Fallout, mais j'ai su mettre ma touche et mes propres modifications. Alors je vous remercie de lire mon texte et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

Une simple mise en contexte, mon nom est Creig Vohanstein et je suis un ancien habitant de l'abri 13. Les abris (sous le nom de Vault-Tec) son la création d'américain pour nous protéger des bombardements de bombe atomique en 2077, mais cette histoire est celle que nous raconte le Vault-Tec ce qui ne prouvent pas vraiment leur véracité. Il reste tout de même que ce sont tout de même les seul informations que je connaisse sur les vestiges supposément glorieux de cette «Amérique» grand mère fondatrice, pilier des nations passées. J'ai commencé ma vie ainsi, sous une éducation douteuse et vint le jour de mes dix-huit ans, le pilier, le VRAI commencement de ma vie..

L'abri 13.13 était une abri plus particulière que les autres- d'ailleurs elle est la seule abri dont le numéro est composé de décimaux,les autres abris servant habituellement à protéger et l'abri 13, elle, cherchait plutôt à nous «analyser». Nous étions sujet à de nombreux test, examinant nos réactions à certains médicaments et examinant l'influence qu'il pouvait produire grâce à certaine radiation. L'on était selon eux «L'avenir de l'évolution», mais pour moi nous étions que de ridicule victime, de vulgaire patient dépourvu de réel existence à leurs yeux, qui devions subir leur folie et idée destructrice. Un certain vieillard -dans la quarantaine surement- ma dit un jour: «J'ai lu un livre autrefois qui me fait penser exactement à notre état il parlait d'une guerre appelé 2ième guerre mondiale et où des personnes appelé «juif» avait été sujet à des test par des «médecins maudits».Pour moi j'ai l'impression que ces scientifiques qui nous font des test sont des générations lointaines des «médecins maudits» et qu'il nous amènent tout droit à une régression vers leurs ancêtres. Si j'étais toi . Petit gars, je ficherais le camp et je partirais loin d'ici. Cherche toi une nouvelle famille ou plutôt une famille.»

Cette insinuation viens du fait que tout les habitants de l'abri 13.13 ne connaisse pas leur famille grâce au merveilleux projet « No Familly» visant à enlever tout lien parental et à créer une population plus objective. Le problème avec ce projet, c'est que ne sachant pas nos liens avec les personnes, cela finit par faire de l'inceste et de la consanguinité sans le vouloir. La seule personne à détenir cette information est le superviseur qui la cache si bien depuis tant d'année.

Un superviseur est le chef de l'abri, le ministre, le roi, peut importe comment vous l'interprétez, mais il reste tout de même le dirigeant. Personne ne peut contester son autorité sous peine d'être condamnée à mort. Il arrive parfois que l'autorité est renversé, mais l'on n'est aucunement au courant de comment cela a pu être réussi.

**Les expériences**

À cette étape là j'avais déjà subit énormément de test et le dernier était le pire, j'étais le sujet d'une nouvelle génération de PIP-BOY -sous la langue traditionnelle des américains, l'anglais, ce qui est devenu en quelque sorte une langue morte- . Le PIP-BOY est un engin relier directement à son corps et fournissant une tonne d'informations pour la plupart inutile, mais le nouveau modèle était plus «évolué» que ça. Ce modèle n'était plus fait pour les «boy»(garçon) mais bien pour les «man»(homme).

Il prit alors le nom de PIP-MAN, un appareil vouer à la survie et à destruction. Ce nouveau système relié au corps lui-même, fonctionnait pour améliorer le corps humain et le rendre plus apte à la survie. Ayant transformer ou changer toutes les organes du corps, le besoin de nourriture, le besoin de boire et de respirer n'était plus utile -mais encore possible-, le tout avait été remplacé par la simple injection occasionnelle de «stimpak»(objet de médecine très commun). Le «stimpak» fournissant un nettoyage et un entretien régulier du mécanisme. Je n'avais plus de cage thoracique, le vide était comblé par un cylindre de métal imitant un corps humain - pas très réussi évidemment c'est une première génération de ce nouveau modèle- et où y était inscrit «PIP-MAN I», le tout était contrôlé par un bracelet attaché

- il n'était pas simplement attaché, «fusionné» aurait été un meilleur terme- à mon poignet qui me permettait l'adaptation de mon corps «humain» à tout situation.

Le sujet peut consommé n'importe quelle produit( alimentaire ou autre) sans en subir les effets négatifs, mais il peut soutirer des effets positif des drogues. Le jet, par exemple, qui redonne en quelque sorte un augmentation temporaire des sens,mais qui cause des chutes émotionnels si il n'est pas consommé régulièrement. Avec le PIP-MAN I, l'augmentation des sens est doubler performance et en temps. De plus, le système annihile les effets négatifs ne laissant que de grande performance positif.

Je dois admettre que c'était une sacrée évolution, mais ce reste tout de même une création faite pour la destruction. Justement, sans s'en rendre compte il avait donné l'objet manquant à leur ennemi pour pouvoir les tuer.

**Le ticket de sortie**

Je voulais fuir cette endroit et voir le monde extérieur nommé « Terres Désolées», il y avait si peu d'information sur ce territoire et pourtant je voulais le découvrir. Pour sa il me fallait la carte du superviseur qui permettait d'entrer et de sortir de l'abri. Je décida de frapper le soir, pendant les heures de sommeil des habitants pour avoir le moins de témoin possible( le couvre-feu étant à dix heures). Je frappa à minuit trente-six pile, heure où le superviseur s'attardait à sortit de son «domaine» pour aller faire son inspection quotidienne de l'abri.

Je connaissais exactement son itinéraire et chaque cachette potentiellement, je décida de prendre la cachette la plus discrète pour empêcher l'arrivée de renfort au lieu prendre la cachette la plus simple à son élimination( le pont supérieur, un simple balancement au-dessus du pont et «hop» une mort avec un grand «BAM» sonore).

Il était minuit vingt à cette instant, je me préparais encore tandis qu'il me restait encore seize minutes avant de frapper. D'ailleurs je n'avait pas de grand chose, un simple couteau faisait l'affaire et j'avais simplement eu à faire un petit tour à la cafétéria vers onze heures pour trouver l'outil requis – de toute façon si il m'aurait été impossible de m'en procurer j'aurais pu facilement me procurer autre chose-. Alors à minuit trente je me faufila à ma cachette en quelques minutes et l'attendit.

L'attente ne fut guère longue et je l'entendit finalement marcher d'un pas nonchalant dans ma direction. Je étais accroupis dans le couloir le plus sombre qu'il traversait toujours avec un brin d'hésitation et justement son pas ralentissait. Quelques secondes après et il fut à moins d'un mètre de moi, ce fut l'instant où je bondis sur lui d'un saut presque exagéré et m'agrippa à son cou pour l'égorger d'une simple et courte pression du couteau sur sa gorge pour qu'il s'enfoncer profondément dans les artères. Il produisit un gargouillis étouffé et immonde, pendant que sa gorge crachait tout le sang qu'il lui était possible d'extraire en ce cas si. Le spectacle dura quelques instants pour finir par un superviseur étendu sans vie dans son propre sang.

Je fit une fouille systématique de ce qu'il possédait sur lui, rien d'important mis à part mon «ticket de sortie» et une carte permettant l'accès à son «domaine». Par une trop grande curiosité je décida de visité son refuge infranchi par nul autre que le superviseur en personne.

**Le monde interdit**

Arrivé devant l'interdit, une simple utilisation de la carte me permit de rentrer et je découvris, à cette instant, avec incompréhension l'intérieur d'un monde qui m'était totalement inconnu. Les murs étaient recouvert d'un homme à la moustache rectangulaire et de croix noir avec quatre branches identique formant un L que je n'avais jamais vu à ce jour. Je ne comprenais rien, alors je décida de fouiller en profondeur le «domaine». Mes yeux se posèrent sur un livre rouge ornée de la même croix. Le livre semblait contenir plusieurs et décida de parcourir rapidement les pages. N'y comprennent rien en parcourant si vite je commença du début:

_« Dans le message confidentiel destiné aux superviseur qui me fut hérité par le précédent superviseur, le président américain( celui d'avant-guerre même si aujourd'hui il n'en existe plus) disait que nous servirions à continuer les recherches commencé durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Nous devions continuer les recherches d'un certain Hitler qui permettrait des êtres pouvant s'adapter au nouveau monde extérieur(surnommé par eux-même :« The New- America) . Les habitants de l'abri 13.13, serait les sujets de test des expériences, mis à part les gardes pour empêcher une rébellion de leur côté. Avec de tel avancé pour pouvoir retourné à l'extérieur et permettre la création d'une nouvelle civilisation américaine «amélioré». J'étais emballé à cette idée et je commença imédiatement les recherches.»_

Ce premier jour ce terminait ainsi(séparé en paragraphe), le second semblait expliqué les recherches à faire et les autres semblaient être les analyses des expériences. Je tomba finalement sur le 158ième jour qui indiquait l'emplacement d'une armurerie caché dans le «domaine» lui même, personne n'était au courant que l'abri possédait des armes(mise à part les matraques des gardes) et non plus de la présence d'une armurerie. Je suivis les indications du livre et réussis à enclencher l'ouverture d'une trappe au centre de la pièce grâce à un enclencher discrètement camouflé derrière l'une des pancartes du moustachu appelé «Hitler».

Je pénétra l'armurerie, l'intérieur était rempli d'armes de toute sorte. Je jugea qu'il m'était utile d'en prendre pour ma sortie dans le monde extérieur. Je pris le sac en bordure décoré d'une sorte de camouflage vert feuille et commença à rechercher de tout objet utile. Grâce au étiquette je pus identifié leur noms, je pris une «winchester», un «Desert Eagle .50», un gros marteau et les munitions reliés aux armes en question, je mis le tout dans mon sac. Je remarqua dans un coin reculé une géante armoire, elle contenait de grande quantité de drogue et de stimpak. J'en remplis le restant de mon sac jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en contenir. Le tout était lourd, mais supportable. Je chercha encore un quelconque objet utile et décida d'enfiler «L'armure des soldats américains» et une veste «pare-balles» qui semblait d'une certaine utilité pour ma protection.


	2. L'air frais,enfin presque

**L'air frais, enfin presque..**

Après avoir ramasser le nécessaire je m'étais dirigé vers la sortie (avec une grande discrétion bien sûr). Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est ce qu'il arriverait en ouvrant la porte, à peine avais-je glissé la carte d'accès et enclenché le démarrage d'ouverture de la porte qu'une alarme retentis pour avertir le contact avec le monde extérieur. Ma discrétion n'avait servit à rien puisque tous était avertit, de plus le système était programmé pour laisser le temps au garde d'arrivé avant que la porte s'ouvre pour empêcher qu'un habitant ayant volé la carte puisse s'enfuir – un habitant comme moi , mais d'ailleurs je dus être le premier -.

Cette partie n'était pas du tout prévu, je n'avais encore que quelques instants pour réfléchir...c'était déjà terminé. À peine quelques instants avaient suffit pour que vienne, je réagis le plus instinctivement possible, je sortis mon gros marteau( que j'appelai à l'avenir «Marteau Hitler», en l'honneur de l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé, mais être une arme destructrice n'est pas vraiment un honneur ) de mon sac et commença à frapper sur les gardes en émettant un cri de guerre très troublant. Les gardes, armés de simple matraque, eurent de la difficulté à ce défendre et finirent étendu au sol, un grand nombre d'os brisés par le marteau. La porte toujours pas ouverte, je pris le temps de les achever et ramassa les quelques drogues qu'ils avaient sur eux et les glissa dans mes poches, au cas. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et je traversai l'entrebâillement en regardant bien qu'il n'y avait personne à ma suite.

La porte ne débouchait pas à l'extérieur, mais à une échelle qui, elle, devait amené à l'extérieur. Je monta à l'échelle, souleva la plaque qui me séparaient de ce nouveau monde et sortit finalement. Ma première expérience avec l'air frais( surement pas aussi frais qu'avant l'irradiation, mais tout de même c'est mieux que rien), l'air était vif et la première bouffé fut plutôt brûlante. Étape par étape, l'air devint plus doux et devint bien meilleur que l'air de l'abri. Cette air était plutôt rance, mais je l'aimais car elle me donnais un sentiment de liberté. Après ces fabulations sur l'air du nouveau monde j'observai le paysage qui m'étais offert, des longues routes brisées à perte de vue et d'immense dune de sable côtoyant ses bordures. Un peu plus sur la droite, ce trouvait un grand cube fait de morceau de métaux s'érigeait entre quelques dunes. Je m'en approcha pour déceler l'utilité de sa présence.

**Le cimetière de métal**

De près ce cube de métal était gigantesque et semblait fait de plusieurs plaques de différents métaux collées ensemble. Je chercha une entrée, que je trouvai en cherchant un peu les alentours du cube métallique. C'était une grande porte double – qui n'était pas verrouillé d'ailleurs - où y était inscrit: « Lég10na1re d'H0nneur». Les «I» et les «O» avait été remplacé par des «1» et des «0», formant réunit ensemble le chiffre «1010»(cette idée était plutôt inutile, mais distrayante à pensé qu'elle pourrait caché quelque chose). Sans attendre une seconde de plus je poussa les portes et pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était des pierres tombales à pertes de vue, tous attitré surement à un «légionnaire d'honneur» et tous numérotés. Cela me donna l'idée de chercher la tombe du «légionnaire d'honneur 1010» comme la porte devait l'indiquer, si cette tombe existait...

**La tombe 1010 **

J'avançais parmi les tombes, à la recherche de la tombe tant convoité. Plus j'avançais, plus cela semblait plausible qu'il y ait 1010 tombes. En fin de compte il y avait plus de 1010 tombes, mais je m'arrêta à la tombe 1010 et l'observa. Juste en face de la tombe( à l'emplacement où aurais du être le cadavre si sa aurais été pour sa) se trouvait un trou de la taille de deux hommes laissant dépassé une échelle. Je décida d'y descendre, plus je m'enfonçait, plus je percevais une lumière au fond.

Je toucha le sol et me retourna. C'était une grande salle souterraine rempli de personne, tous habillé d'armure argenté et de cape rouge et discutant de sujet que je ne parvenais à entendre. Plusieurs lanternes étaient éparpillés sur des tables disposés un peu partout pour fournir une lumière dissipée. Au fond, se trouvait un vieille homme sur un tabouret parlant à une boite électrique. Il devait être le propriétaire de l'endroit,car il était le seul à avoir une médaille et un casque muni d'une sorte de brosse aux poils rouges. Je m'avança vers lui et lui adressa la parole:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ici?

-Un centre de sous-information de la Légion.

-La Légion?

-Bon je suis tombé sur un ignare, la Légion est l'armée dirigeant l'autrefois «Terres Désolées» qui sous leur règne pris le nom de «Nouvelle-Rome». Je suis justement un des lieutenants qui s'occupe des centre de sous-informations servant à ravitailler et informer les soldats de la Légion qui arpente la Nouvelle-Rome. Nous avons la chance d'avoir un grand dirigeant, Caesar est doté d'une grande poigne de fer et à su nous menés à la victoire du haut de l'Empire Romaine. Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant!

-J'aimerais allez à cette «Empire Romaine»...

-Eh bien pour sa mon petit il faut que César veuille que tu viennes à l'Empire Romaine.

-Comment faire?

-Il y a plusieurs moyens, mais le plus simple reste les combats à morts. Caesar adore ce type de divertissement et si tu obtiens une renommée en tant que combattant il risque de vouloir discuter avec toi pour t'avoir parmi ses rangs. Il organise justement des combats dans la Nouvelle-Rome pour déceler des bons combattants. L'arène Novac est un lieu de prédilection pour obtenir une renommée, mais il demande une paie d'admission de 100 capsules, la monnaie courante de la Nouvelle-Rome.

-Je n'ai aucune capsules, mais j'ai quelques drogues à fournir en échange de capsules et des coordonnées de l'arène Novac.

Après lui avoir donné les drogues que j'avais dans ma poche, il initialisa l'emplacement de l'arène sur mon bracelet( car le PIP-MAN a une carte des environs fournit par un satellite qui par un quelconque miracle est encore fonctionnel) et me donna 500 capsules ce qui me permettrais de survivre pour un instant.

**L'arène Novac**

C'est ainsi que je partis en direction de l'arène Novac, ce fut l'histoire d'une longue traversé. Le simple fait d'y penser m'ennuie, alors vous serez du même avis que moi pour sauter cette partie de l'histoire. À moins que cela vous intéresse de savoir ce qui ce trame dans mon esprit, mais une simple de mes pensées pourraient servir à vous donner la chair de poule alors continuons si vous voulez bien.

Après de long jours j'arrivai à l'arène Novac avec une certaine curiosité, mais j'entrai directement dans l'emplacement des inscriptions, remit les 100 capsules et reçu les explications.

Les combats se faisaient à l'intérieur des grillages et nous avions un appartement qui nous étaient destinées avant de combattre d'où une personne nous disais quand sortir. Avant de commencer le combat il fallait passer par la boutique en forme de dinosaure où toutes notre matériel étaient placés en sureté et où nous recevions le matériel de combat.

Les règles étaient simple, nous n'avions droit qu'à une machette et au tissu de soie traditionnel au combat, mais tout type de combat était permis. Le but était simple, survivre, le survivant recevait 25% des gains que l'arène avait amassé grâce au combat, le reste leur revenait évidemment. Il était facile de gagner de l'argent en combattant, car le pari était de mise et l'on pouvait facilement obtenir une grosse cagnotte si l'on était assez puissant. Je ne me croyais pas puissant, mais j'avais besoin d'une renommée.

Je passa par le dinosaure et obtins mon matériel pour finalement rentrer dans mon appartement personnel. Je me regarda dans le miroir mis à ma disposition et observa mon habit traditionnel au combat. C'était un simple étoffe qui ressemblait à un habit d'esclave typique retenue par une cordelette qui ne semblait pas très solide. La machette qu'il m'avait donné n'était que très peu limée et semblait très rustique, presque piètre. En tant que «provocator» (titre obligatoire donné au nouveau combattant, par la suite ils peuvent obtenir un titre) je n'avais que très peu, mais une augmentation en grade me permettrait surement quelque chose de meilleure qualité.

**Le premier combat, début de mes extases**

Le temps était sonné, c'était rendu à mon tour de combattre. Aussitôt que le garde m'avertit, je me précipita hors de mon appartement pour me placer dans l'arène. Mon ennemi était un homme robuste, mais je me précipita sur lui sans aucune hésitation. Que balançais ma machette avec rage et criait comme un fou, ce qui le déstabilisa et l'amena à une peur que trop visible. Mes premiers coups ne firent que de longues cicatrices peu profonde, mais mon cinquième coup vint se coincer dans son avant-bras. Il fut si peut dire que ma machette était «encastrer» dans son bras, alors je le frappa des mes poings. Mon adversaire semblait trop faible pour se défendre, mais je ne lui laissa tout de même aucune chance. IL bascula finalement par arrière pour tomber au sol, je lui pris sa propre machette des mains et s'en même attendre une seconde de plus je fracassa son crâne à coup de machette répété. Je pris sa machette et arracha la mienne de son avant-bras pour repartir dans mon appartement.

L'on me fournit la nourriture et les capsules qui m'était dût en me disant que l'appartement me serait disponible tant que je combattrait dans l'arène. J'acceptai de continuer de combattre et plaça mes capsules dans un coin caché de ma commode. Je lava les deux machettes, les déposa sur ma table à diner où y restait mon repas fournit par l'arène et me coucha dans mon lit.

Le matin je fut réveiller qui m'expliqua que maintenant que j'étais un combattant officiel je devais avoir un titre et qu'un équipement meilleur me serait fournit. Après une courte réflexion et les suggestions que l'organisateur me fit en suivant mes caractéristique, j'optai pour le titre de «Tueur fou». Il me fournir un aiguisoir à lames pour aiguiser mes machettes – la deuxième m'étant laisser en cadeau de mon nouveau titre et me serait permise lors de mes combats- et me fournirent un nouvelle habit d'esclave, mais cette fois-ci rouge( signifiant un combattant qualifié et non un simple combattant).

Pendant l'attente de mon prochain combat j'aiguisai mes lames et chantonna sur la chanson que jouait mon PIP-MAN( le PIP-MAN est capable de jouer des chansons pour une raison que les scientifiques ne m'ont expliqués). J'eus d'ailleurs le temps de me faire une petit toilettage rapide, mais n'osa me raser car je n'avais à disponibilité que mes machettes ce qui semblait à un simple point de vue une mauvaise idée.

Un garde m'appela c'était de nouveau à mon tour...


	3. Le tueur fou fait rage

**Le tueur fou fait rage**

C'était mon tour

Je mis pied de nouveau dans l'arène, mais avec deux machettes cette fois-ci. Je posa mes pieds dans l'arène, mon adversaire cette fois-ci était une femme. Elle avait une tunique rouge, ce qui la plaçait dans les combattants qualifié ce qui me rendais quelques peu méfiant même si elle n'avait qu'un simple couteau. Je fonça tout de même avec rage, brandissant mes deux machettes et bondissant sur elle avec puissance. Elle esquiva le coup d'un geste furtif et me planta le couteau dans le ventre. N'étant que de moitié humain( à cause du PIP-MAN) la lame ne fit que ricocher sur ce torse de métal. Son état de surprise me permit de lui donner un coup de machette en plein visage ce qui lui laissa une grande cicatrice. Je perçu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle allait plaider tricherie, mais un second coup de machette eu raison de sa tentative d'alerte. Elle tenta de me frapper au visage, mais je planta ma lame dans l'intérieur de son coude se qui lui fit lâcher son couteau. Elle était dans un état de faiblesse, je transperça son ventre de ma deuxième machette ce qui lui fit cracher du sang sur mon habit. De mon pied, je m'appuya sur son ventre pour retirer les deux machettes, ce qui la fit s'effondrer. Elle était à genou, les yeux dans le vie et un coup de pied la fit s'allonger par terre. Je lâcha mes deux machettes et pris son couteau. Je commença une courte vivisection pour lui arracher son cœur et l'écrasé contre le sol dans un merveilleux «SPLASH» ce qui fit applaudir la foule.

Quelques minutes après j'étais de retour dans mon appartement pour récolter mon dût, s'ensuivit plusieurs batailles. Cette partie de l'histoire est très longue et n'est pas du tout nécessaire à l'histoire – elle est surtout répétitive et prévoyable - . À la suite de plusieurs de mes combats, Caesar vint à s'intéresser à moi et voulut me rencontrer. Je fut alors conduit à L'Empire Romain sur le dos d'une sorte de vache à deux tête nommées «branhime» et entouré de plusieurs légionnaires. Le voyage sembla plus long qu'il l'était, car il ne pris qu'une journée. Après avoir traversé un gigantesque pont, nous arrivèrent à l'Empire Romain où nous attendais quelques légionnaires.

**La quête du pouvoir**

Je fut conduit jusqu'à Caesar, dans sa grande tente grandement surveillé. Il semblait vieux, très vieux, et faible, mais il avait le visage d'un homme déterminé, très déterminé. Il se leva, s'approcha de moi , s'agrippa à mon épaule et me dit:

- Je t'ai regardé pendant et j'ai décidé que tu serais mon grand champion. Tu deviendrais l'icône de mon respect et de ma prospérité. Tu deviendras riche et puissant, tous te craignerons et serons à tes pieds. Je ferai de toi l'homme le plus puissant de tout la Nouvelle-Rome après moi. Accepterais-tu de devenir mon champion?

- J'accepte volontiers, alors dites moi ce que je dois faire.

-Nous allons commencé par t'amener dans le coin sud de l'Empire Romain où nos esclaves-goules – les goules sont des être humains ayant subit de trop grande exposition au radiation, causant de terrible malformation chez eux( perte de cheveux, de peau, d'ongle, de dent, etc.) - tenteront de vous améliorer pour devenir encore meilleur. Mon bras droit, Damon Zera, vous amènerons aux goules qui feront leur possible pour vous rendre plus fort.

Alors je suivit ce Damon, un type plutôt maigre et blafard, mais qui avait la même étincelle de détermination dans les yeux que Caesar. Il m'amena devant un bâtiment garder par plusieurs gardes, c'était le laboratoire de l'Empire Romain. Un grand édifice ressemblant à un ancien hôpital, mais en plus sinistre. On m'envoya immédiatement dans une salle «opératoire» pour tenter de m'améliorer, je fut anesthésié par une coup très douloureux.

**Un réveil plus douloureux qu'un coup..**

Je me réveilla, je me sentais trop engourdis pour pouvoir me lever. Je me sentais paralysé sur la table d'opération à attendre je ne sais quoi. Un inconnu me releva et me mit face à un grand mirroir, les changements me firent l'effet d'un grand coup en plein visage. Ce n'était même plus mon corps, ce corps était beaucoup plus imposant et musclé que le mien. L'avant bras gauche était remplacé par une énorme massue de métal uniforme sertie de grand pic pointu. Ma tête, elle, était totalement hideuse, un assemblage de partie du corps totalement désordonnée et affreux. Ma tête était comme une citrouille recomposé avec de mauvais morceaux de la mauvaise grosseur et couleur au point de ne plus ressembler à une citrouille. L'inconnu comment à m'expliquer calmement ce qui ce passait:

- Nous vous avons donné un nouveau corps et nous vous avons améliorer selon un vieux plan américain que nous avons trouver dans le bâtiment, qui bizarrement n'a pas marché selon leur test. Vos capacités sont dix fois plus performante qu'un être normal, vous êtes devenu un surhomme qui deviendra grand. Bien sûr vous êtes de retour avec un cœur et toutes les autres organes, mais en pratique vous serez quasiment invincible grâce au système de régénération.

- Qu'es-t-il arrivé à mon avant-bras gauche?

-Nous l'avons remplacé par une massue, se sera parfait pour vous défendre. De plus, vous pourrez remarquer que la massue est aussi un canon qui décharge une boule électrique mortelle, ce qui pourrait vous être utile lors de prochain combat. Pour l'utiliser vous n'avez qu'a vous servir de votre nouveau PIP-MAN au niveau de votre coude gauche et d'appuyer sur le déclencheur bleu. Votre nouveau PIP-MAN utilise toutes ces fonctions précédentes en fournissant un guide complet de la Nouvelle-Rome qui peut-être mise à jour depuis l'Empire Romain, une carte complète de la Nouvelle-Rome et un scanneur d'identité fournissant pour chaque personne répertorié( vous avez droit d'attaquer toute personne non-répertorié, car Caesar avait prévenu qu'il serait considéré hostile si il n'allait pas se faire identifié dans le camp Cal au bas de la Nouvelle-Rome) la race, tribu, etc.

J'étais frustré, mais je me retins un instant et observa l'inconnu. C'était en fait Damon, celui qui m'avait amené ici. C'était à cause de lui que j'étais devenu affreux, je le pris par la gorge et le lança sur le miroir qui me faisait face. L'impact lui fit perdre le souffle et les morceaux vinrent s'incruster profondément dans sa chair. Je le finis à coup de massue pour étrangler ses derniers cri faiblard et lorsque je le crus mort il me planta discrètement une seringue de H-RAD-S( se traduit par «High Radiation Substance», un produit hautement radioactif élaboré par les scientifiques de Caesar pour qu'ils puissent se défendre d'éventuel attaque de sujet de test) avant de pousser son dernier souffle.

** et ses effets ..**

L'injection de radiation donna un effet positif, tout ses sens semblaient s'être décuplé et lorsque que vint les gardes du bâtiment il les attendaient déjà, la masse pointée vers eux. Leur attaque surprise devint une embuscade envers eux, dès que le premier garde rentra par la porte il fut projeté par une boule électrique sur ses congénères. Damon n'avait pas nommé un détail, les boules électriques émettaient une explosion lors de leurs impacts ce qui tua encore plus de garde. À la suite il ne resta qu'un garde, je lui dis qu'il devait faire le message que le «Tueur fou» n'était plus du côté de l'Empire Romain. Le garde partit immédiatement avertir la nouvelle, je partis de mon côté par la fenêtre – pour ne pas passer par la porte principale -. Avec ma force et mon adresse que me procurait mon nouveau corps, il me fut simple de m'évader du bâtiment et de quitter l'île par un radeau d'urgence fait pour les gardes - il n'y avait personne, surement que ceux qui était là étaient les gardes qui m'avaient attaqué -. Alors je pris le radeau et je m'enfuit pour aller je ne sais où, après un regard sur leur carte de la Nouvelle-Rome je décida de me diriger au centre de celle-ci la où habitais les vikings modernes un clan hostile aux légionnaires).

Rendu à terre ferme, je couru vers cette tribu à la vitesse prodigieuse que me permettait mon nouveau corps, mais à un kilomètre de mon trajet l'effet des radiations disparu ce qui réduisit de 25% mes capacités. Malgré ma grande puissance, j'étais triste d'en avoir perdu une partie et je voulais la reprendre le plus tôt possible en me réinjectant une substance radioactive. Je termina le reste du trajet et arriva à leur village, les palissades étaient fait de morceau de véhicules et de vieilles barrières le tout peinturé de signe hostile envers les étrangers et démontrant leur haine envers Caesar.

**Ces vikings n'étaient pas si moderne en fin de compte**

Je me présenta à leur porte où ce tenait deux gardes, leurs équipement était très rustique et leur arme ce résultait à de simple hache de piètre qualité.Je pris la parole pour tenter de leur expliqué ma venue:

- Je veux détruire ce qu'a fait Caesar et j'aurais besoin de personne pour m'aider à terminer son règne puisque vous êtes des ennemis de Caesar j'ai cru que vous pourriez m'aider si tel est votre envie.

Les gardes se consultèrent un instant et m'emmenèrent dans la tour juste à côté de la porte qui était l'habitat du chef de l'armée. Je rencontra le chef de l'armée, Olbar, dans le haut de sa tour où il consultait certain papier. Il examina mon bras-massue et mon visage attentivement. Il demanda ensuite:

-Es-ce Caesar qui t'as fait sa?

-Oui et c'est pour sa que je veux me venger de Caesar et renverser son pouvoir.

-Eh bien pour vous accepter parmi nous vous devez nous rendre un service, non loin d'ici il y a une tour que nous avons surnommée «Tour de brume». Nous voulons nous approprié cette tour, mais elle est rempli de gaz irradié alors nous voudrions que vous arrangiez ce problème pour nous permettre de nous y loger. Cette tour serait un lieu stratégique pour nos attaques et serait un bon endroit de repos pour nos soldats. Si vous accomplissez ceci nous serons de votre côté et nous vous fournirons même un compagnon permanent pour vous suivre partout.

C'est ainsi que je partis vers cette tour - Qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres du village – à la recherche d'une preuve de ma valeur inexorable.


	4. La tour de brume

La tour de brume

J'étais devant la tour, aussi grand soit-elle elle paraissait encore plus géante sous ce soleil qui aveuglait mon regard. Cette tour était une cylindre immense avec plusieurs fenêtres protégé par des barreaux de fer. La porte de la tour était grande ouverte et il s'en échappait une fumée verdâtre qui devait surement être des gaz irradiés. J'y entra aussitôt, espérant recevoir les améliorations que m'avaient procuré les radiations du laboratoire.

Le contact raviva mes sens, pas autant qu'avec le H-RAD-S, mais beaucoup quand même. Il y avait un ordinateur sur un bureau dans la salle, comme si cette salle avait autrefois servit de secrétariat, ce qui la dissociait pourtant des autres secrétariat c'était cette énorme bouche d'aération fermé par une énorme grille juste devant le bureau. Je m'approcha de cette petite boîte cubique, qui à première vu semblait encore opérationnel. J'appuyai sur le bouton de démarrage et l'ordinateur s'ouvrit après quelques secondes sur un serveur de gestion de la tour. Selon le programme de gestion de la tour, elle était infesté de gaz à taux de 90% de radiation – comme si je ne l'avais pas remarquer – et il disait que pour arranger le problème il fallait se rendre à l'étage 14 pour stabiliser le système d'aération de la tour. Trois ascenseur était placé derrière le bureau, un seul marchait correctement et j'y entra. Il y avait 30 étages plus un étage affublé du chiffre -1 qui semblait ne marcher qu'avec une clé que je n'avais pas bien sûr, alors j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'étage 14 et la cage s'éleva sans même fermer la porte.

**L'étage 14**

À mon entré dans l'étage, je ne vis que des amoncellement de cadavre irradié réduit à l'état de squelette entassé. Il y avait sur les murs plusieurs ordinateur éteint et des armoires numérotés de 1 à 10 .Sur le mur du fond ce trouvait une grand ordinateur collé sur le mur qui clignotait et en regardant de près il y avait une inscription:

_TROP GRANDE PRÉSENCE DE GAZ_

_OUVRIR LA COMMANDE NUMÉRO 3_

Sur la droite de l'ordinateur se trouvait un armoire barré par un cadenas rouillé marqué du chiffre 3, qui après un léger tour de force, se fracassa pour me donner accès à cette commande. À l'intérieur de l'armoire se trouvait un levier que j'abaissai et qui fit démarrer des ventilateurs dans des vrombissements assourdissant. Les inscriptions sur l'ordinateur changea:

_PRÉSENCE LIBÉRÉ_

_ACCÉDER À L'ÉTAGE 30 POUR RÉINITIALISER LE SYSTÈME ÉLECTRIQUE ET RAMENER LA TOUR À SON RENDEMMENT HABITUEL_

En regardant bien autour de moi, je vis que les gaz avait belle et bien disparut – et ma force que me donnait les radiations aussi – alors sans attendre je me dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour atteindre l'étage 30.

**L'étage 30**

L'étage 30 était très peu rempli, un autre ordinateur clignotant et un petit bureau dans le coin sombre de la pièce. Je m'approcha de l'ordinateur, il y avait encore une fois des inscriptions:

_POUR RÉINITIALISER LE SYSTÈME PRESSEZ LE BOUTON À LA DROITE DE L'ÉCRAN_

Sur la droite se trouvait un bouton qui portait la mention qu'il ne devait être utilisé que sous la recommandation du système de la tour, je le pressa évidemment sachant que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

En un instant toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et un son de moteur bruissais en arrière fond rompant le silence de la tour. L'éclat de la lumières me surpris et je traversa la pièce du regard qui était si sombre auparavant. Sur le bureau qui avait été masqué par la noirceur ce trouvait une clé, en m'approchant de plus près j'y vis l'inscription gravée sur la texture métallique de la clé « Étage -1». Même si mon travail était achevé dans la tour, je décida d'aller visiter l'étage -1.

**L'étage -1**

L'étage semblait être implanté très profondément sous la tour et l'ascenseur descendais trop rapidement à mon goût. Je fus tout de même arrivée à destination sans fracas et je pénétra «l'étage -1». La salle souterraine était considérablement gigantesque(environ 10 fois la grandeur des autres pièces) et elle n'avait pourtant que pour objet un coffre fort qui prenait la moitié de la salle. Son verrou était un ordinateur chiffré d'une série de code complexe, n'étant pas un expert en informatique j'optai pour une manière plus ''forte'' et pourtant très logique. Je retourna au première étage défonca la grande bouche d'aération au sol - avec une décharge électrique de mon cher canon - qui était vis-à vis le coffre-fort plus bas. Le bâtiment devait être autrefois être bien gardé pour laisser une telle faille ou il n'avait tout simplement cru impossible que la grille soit brisée (à cette époque). Je pénétra la trappe et descendit lentement en m'agrippant au bordure du conduit. J'arrivai finalement dans le coffre-fort, elle était rempli d'armement technologique et d'autres matériel aux allures sombres. Je décida que les vikings modernes sauraient s'en occuper. Un objet attira tout de même mon attention, une énorme faux recouverte de symbole autant sur la lame que le manche. La valise qui l'enfermait - auparavant - avait

été forcé, mais personne ne l'avait pris ce qui était vraiment étrange. De près, je me rendit compte que la faux semblait être doté d'un système peu orthodoxe remarquable par la présence des pressoirs sur le manche. Je décida de l'amener avec moi, je la pris et je me rendis compte que..

-Donne moi cette valise!

**Le précurseur**

Je m'appelle Marie, Marie Stunpelton, fille de John Stunpelton le chef du village des vikings modernes. Depuis ma tendre enfance je veux montrer a mes congénères et surtout à mon père que même si je suis une femme je serais capable d'être forte et d'aider le village. J'ai surpassé la plupart des garçons du village en mes talents des combattantes, mais l'orgueil des mâles semblent les empêcher de me considérer comme leur semblable. Alors, lorsque j'ai entendu qu'un homme allait nous ouvrir les portes de la tour de brume - qui selon les rumeurs contenaient des armements légendaires - je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre ce précurseur des nouveaux horizons – MES nouveaux horizons - .Je pris un des fusils de mon père, un Glock 9 mm et partit a la poursuite du précurseur.

Le précurseur était vraiment gigantesque, mais il n'a pas semblé se douter une seconde de ma présence – j'aurais eu beau le talonner je crois qu'il s'en serait même pas rendu compte, je n'ai tout de même pas pris le risque -. Je n'ai tout de même pas rentré, le gaz était trop suspicieux alors je décida d'attendre à l'extérieur. Après une attente de quelques minutes, du gaz s'échappa des fenêtres de la tour et de la grande porte pour disparaître dans l'air. De nature trop suspicieuse je décida d'attendre encore un peu pour être sûr de la disparition du gaz, un grand fracas finis par briser ma coquille de suspicion pour venir piquer ma curiosité et je décida d'aller voir. Je rentra et vit un énorme trou d'où dépassait l'unique main du précurseur qui semblait vouloir le descendre. Je l'observa descendre sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte et finalement je décida de trouver un moyen de le rejoindre. Après une recherche d'objet d'une quelconque utilité dans les environs qui fut un échec et je dut me résigner à une descente dans le trou à main nue. Ce fut plus dur que je croyais, mais je suis une femme forte et je finis par descendre complètement en bas.

Le précurseur observait une faux mystérieuse qui semblait être la réponse à mes problèmes, je ne savais pourquoi j'en étais sûr alors pourquoi je le lui aurais laissé?Lorsqu'il s'en est emparé de la valise j'ai immédiatement sortit mon Glock en le pointant sur lui et en lui indiquant ma présence:

-Donne moi cette valise!

**Combien de temps reste-t-il? **

Derrière moi ce trouvait une jeune fille blonde qui me pointait un fusil en ma direction. La situation avait son ton humoristique, comment cette jeune fille pouvait avoir le dessus dur moi? J'essayai de prendre sa requête au sérieux et m'adressa à elle:

-Lâche cette arme, tu es bien une des habitantes du villages des vikings, non? Ce que je fais je le fais pour vous, pour vous libérer du poids..

-On n'avait seulement besoin de toi pour nous ouvrir la voie, maintenant tu peux mourir sans que sa nous dérange alors donne moi cette valise!

-Tu crois pouvoir me battre, dépose cette arme.

-Non, maintenant écoute moi!

-D'accord.

Je déposa la valise et fonça sur elle, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide. Je reçu plusieurs salves au torse et quelques autres dans la tête, décidément elle était vif et savait manier un fusil. Mon égocentrisme m'avait aveugler , mais je ne voulait pas mourir ainsi. Je décida de me défendre à l'aide de mon canon, mais ma lenteur me récompensa de d'autres tirs dans la tête. Était-ce finit?J'allais mourir à cause d'une jeune fille? Autant mourir avec honneur, je tenta une dernière tentative. Cette fois-ci je réussis à tirer, mais pour qu'elle prix? J'avais beau réussi à tirer j'avais manquer de beaucoup ma cible et elle m'acheva d'une dernière balle, celle-là causa ma perte. Même les plus grand et les plus fort ont une fin, non? J'allais laisser les autres faire le travail de nettoyer l'impureté de ce monde. Si ils étaient meilleur que moi? C'est mieux ainsi alors, en mon dernier souffle je souhaite que.. et si tout se terminait maintenant?

**Le dernier chapitre?**

J'ai tué le précurseur et ma récompense était la récompense de ses propres actes, la faux. J'observai longuement la faux en question, une merveilleuse arme qui semblait être de l'art à cause des détails du manche et de la lame. Les gravures de la faux représentaient un squelette les bras en croix et la tête penché sur la gauche dans un aube bizarre taché de sang d'où s'en échappait des milliers de vers pars toutes les orifices de l'aube. Le dessin donnait quelques peu froid dans le dos et elle semblait détenir un grand pouvoir. Quand je la pris dans ma main, je vis à quel point elle était merveilleusement bien maniable et en testant un peu sur le cadavre du précurseur je vis à quel point elle était tranchante( une qualité rare chez les armes des Terres Désolées). Je me sentis immédiatement liée à cette arme, elle serait l'instrument de ma puissance. Grâce à moi, tout changerais et je marquerais l'histoire étant la grande héroïne ayant libéré le monde du fléau de Caesar. Je pris la faux et retourna sur mon chemin vers mon avenir..enfin je l'espère


End file.
